When sons and daughters get married How react their parents?
by Storiesmania
Summary: (UA) Cassandra and Jenkins would soon celebrate their wedding. But before that, the young redhead want to make things better with her father. Nothing happened like the woman want. What would happening until the big day and during it ? (Multi POV)


**Author note:**

Hello everyone ! I'm back to present you a new story which is still about Jenkins and Cassandra.

This story tell what happened after my fic: When Dullaque meet the Cillian.

I hope you will like it.

Enjoy your reading !

* * *

Chapter 1: The anger of a father.

I breathe deeply before I get out of my car and walk to the entrance to my father's house. I'm so anxious that I can't move my hand to knock on the door, until I find the courage to act. I hear footsteps getting closer and the door suddenly opens, he is standing in front of me, now, and looks at me. I can feel that he don't want to have anything to do with me but he invite me to follow him inside. I take a seat on the sofa and he ask:

\- Why are you here?

\- To give you a second chance, I answer with a smile on my face, even if I'm not very comfortable in this situation.

\- A second chance to do what exactly?

\- To remain a part of our family which will become bigger soon.

\- What do you mean? Are you pregnant or is it something else?, he ask me horrified at that thought.

\- I'm not ready to have children for the moment. I just want you to assist to my wedding and...

\- I WOULD NEVER ASSIST TO THIS! GET OUT FROM HERE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE! NEVER COME BACK!

I try to calm him but he hit me and I run away from him, crying. I jump in my car and go back home, still crying and wanting that I haven't give this visit to my father. When I enter, I see that there is nobody around and I let myself fall on the sofa, to tired and hurt to reach my bedroom.

* * *

 _A few street away, without knowing what happen to his soul mate,_ _he give a visit to his own father._

* * *

I don't go at my father's house regularly because he prefer to visit us by himself or use the phone to get some news but today I have something special to tell him. This is why I decide to go there using the magic door, like that he can't know who is coming and I could finally surprised him with an unforeseen visit. I come closer to the door to knock on it, then I hear footsteps coming closer and I see my father bright face appear. He smile at me and invite me to enter. I follow him to the living room and he ask, when I'm comfortably installed:

\- What brings you here my son? Is everything okay at the Library?

\- I just want to surprise you with a visit dad.

\- I know when your lying to me Galahad. Please, tell me the truth. Is it about Cassandra?

\- Ok dad, you are right like always, I answer sighing.

\- So what's the matter?

\- I'm here to ask you... Hum… Will you mind if my lovely redhead join our family officially?

\- Oh my… You mean…

\- Yes! We are going to organize the wedding soon.

\- Great! You already know that I prefer her to Charlene and I already give you two my blessing when you told me that you were betrothed.

\- You will come to the wedding then?

\- Of course! I'm waiting this moment since the first time I notice how she was looking at you.

Then, to my greatest surprise he stand up and hug me tightly and when he release me I give him an interrogative look at which he answer:

\- I care about you two more than you seem to think my son.

\- If that's so, would you mind to accompany me to the Library to inform Cassandra that you still support us?

\- Of course my son. She need every help she can have, since her fight with her father.

\- Well about that … It's remind me that this morning, she tell me that she will visit him.

\- WHAT?! And you let her do so?!

\- She was thinking that, because time as pass, she would maybe able to change his mind.

He give me a look which clearly mean: "OH MY GOD" before he said:

\- Is she completely insane?! This man is an asshole! We must go to check on her right now!

\- Okay I will call Flynn…

I haven't the time to finish my sentence that I hear my cellphone ring in my pocket. "Speaking of the devil", I say to myself before answering the call:

\- What's the matter Flynn?

\- Jenkins something happened to Cassandra.

\- Is she alright?!

\- Yeah, now she is. We take a long time to comfort and heal her before I can call you without fearing to see her collapse. Her father had hit her my friend.

\- Program a door for us. I'm at my father's house.

\- No problems, Jake is on it.

A few minutes later, we both arrive at the Library and I almost get mad when I notice the black eye on the beautiful face of my wonderful fiancee. Fortunately for Cassandra father mine is well aware of my will to pay a visit to make him regret what he have done and he catch me by the arm then said with a voice softer than normally:

\- Don't loose your time with him. She wouldn't let you do something you would regret after. She need you, go comfort her.

I hesitate a few minutes before I tell him:

\- Come with me. She will be happy to see you.

He seem to contain a smile before following me, I notice it but I said nothing because I don't want to precipitate things with him. We only have start to brought the two of us together and it will take a long time before we can set the bad memories of our past aside. So we have to do it slowly, even if I still have a few doubts about how my father feel about that.

When we pass the door, he immediately froze by seeing the black eye on her face, and I do so as well. He come closer to her, slowly and take a seat before I join him. My lovely redhead have her eyes shut and she is abnormally pale. This view make me go back in old memories from a terrible moment when she was at the hospital to be raid of from her tumor and tears start to come to my eyes only by thinking about it. I feel my father gaze on my back and I suppose that he hesitate to intervene, but a few minutes latter, he gently put one of his and on my left shoulder before saying:

\- I know how you feel son but don't let the anger overwhelm you. I know that's bring no benefits and you are aware of my experience in that point.

\- I should have been with her. I could have stop him.

\- Don't torture yourself Galahad. The past stay in the past and nobody can change it. Cassandra have done what she supposed to be the best thing to do. It was her decision, and she wouldn't want to see you like that. Now, I will let you keep an eye on her. I have something to do. Please call me if there is any improvement in her state.

\- Sure father, but … Could you tell me where you are going?

\- I must pay a visit to someone and I think that I had waiting to long to do so.

\- Okay. Don't do anything stupid hum?

\- You know how I am son. I wouldn't do anything to be hurt or something like that. See you latter.

Then, he get away from the Library without looking like someone who is thinking about revenge but I have a bad feeling about this visit.

* * *

 _A few street away, walking to try to calm down, his father is on his way to reach the house of an old friend, who is also is confident since many centuries, even if he haven't pay him many visit those last years. He knock to the door and is welcomed by a young man who he know to be the nephew of his friend. He let him enter and call his uncle before leaving the two old men speaking in a silent place. At first, they only look at each other but suddenly Lancelot host stand up and ask:_

 _\- What bring you here my friend?_

 _\- Something happened to my future daughter-in-law and I really need your help to be rid of my anger against the person who is responsible. She wouldn't pardon me if I kill her father in a fit of rage. Even after the things he have done, she still love him._

 _\- You seem to be very close to her. What do you fear exactly?_

 _\- She was the first person who accept who I am without judging me on my past actions. Of course I'm close to her! I do everything to make things better with my son to please her and my rage against her father could destroyed all the faith she have in me. I couldn't bear this idea!_

 _\- I see. So, she is someone you want to protect?_

 _\- Yes, because she is the only person who can help me to be closer to my son._

 _\- Well, we need to do something for the anger you have in you. Describe me what you want to do to her father. It's a way to clear your mind and be rid of your death wish._

 _\- Okay. But I warn you, you may could be chocked by my words._

 _\- Since the time I know you, I think I will handle everything you could say now._

 _\- If you are sure about that Benjamin. I will tell you._

 _The other man smiles at him and then the words pour out of Lancelot's mouth:_

 _\- If I had been at the World Trade Center in September 2001, I would have never hesitated to jail him in a small room before going away without paying any care to his sufferings. He would have died slowly, without any possibility to save his life. This place would have been his grave, just like it had been one for so many people that day. So many who should have survive, because they were innocent and younger than him. He would never have wounded my dear Cassandra, as well as his wife. My future daughter-in-law would have been somewhere to organize her wedding. I would have preferred not seeing her so feeble. That's reminds me how she was at the hospital, even if my son hasn't spoke about his feeling about that with me. I'm so anxious now. What would happened next? I'm not sure about the limits of this man. And, truly, I fear what he would do on the big day._

 _\- I can understand that my friend. Do you feel better now?_

 _\- Yes. Thanks._

 _\- Friends are here to help and you know that Lan. What do you want to do now? Do you need the assistance of my family to keep an eye on him?_

 _\- It would be appreciate and I would feel better only by knowing that you are watching what he is doing when I couldn't._

 _\- No problem. I just have to warn the other. Do you want to dinner with us this evening?_

 _\- I would have been happy to accept, but I'm waiting for news about Cassandra._

 _\- I understand. An other time then._

 _\- Of course. Thank you for everything._

 _\- You're welcome. See you soon._

 _Lancelot shake his friend's hand then he get out from the house and take his way to his own home when he hear his cellphone ring. He answer the call and it was his son who warn him that Cassandra was awake. So the old man change his plans and take his car to return to the Library in which his son live with the other Librarians. When he pass the door, everyone in the hall turn their head to look at him. He smile at them before taking his way to Cassandra's room and she welcome him happily, with a big smile on her face and almost jump out of her bed to hug him._

 _\- I'm glad to see that you feel better than earlier my dear._

 _\- As well as I am Lancelot._

 _\- You know that you have worried us to hell?_

 _\- I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention._

 _\- I know but, never dare to do that again hum?_

 _\- Surely Lancelot. You know, I wasn't expecting such a harsh reaction from him._

 _\- It's normal. Not many children could have expect that from one of their parents._

 _\- I suppose your right. Would you stay with us for dinner?_

 _\- Of course I will. I must keep an eye on you._

 _She smile at him, then he offer her his arm and bring her to the kitchen. There, they find the other who are finishing to prepare the meal. They greet him without stopping what they are doing and a few minutes latter all of them are around the table to eat together. They speak about everything and nothing, in an intent to help Cassandra to forget what happened with her father when the question of the marriage is bringing on the carpet:_

 _\- Did you already speak to your mother about the wedding? Knowing the woman, I'm sure she would be happy to help with the organization._

 _\- Not yet Lancelot. But Cassandra can't go see her with this black eye on her face. Cynthia is a very sensitive woman and she would never bare to hear the all story._

 _\- What do you want to do then my son? She would ask questions if you go at her house alone._

 _\- I was thinking about a solution. Would you announce that to her while we take a few days off, just the required time to make this black eye disappear?_

 _\- I don't see why not. What do you think of that Cassandra?_

 _\- It would be perfect Lancelot._

 _\- So, there is no problem for me. Do what you must and I would do what I must._


End file.
